LED lighting lamps have been widely used because the LED lighting lamps have advantages of energy saving and environmental protection. An LED module is the most important component part in an LED lamp. The biggest limitation for an existing LED module is that the LED module cannot be changed. Once a product is formed, the size of shape and power of the product cannot be adjusted, and brightness can only be adjusted by using a brightness adjusting module built in a circuit, that is, the brightness cannot be increased in a large degree, and the brightness increasing can only be implemented by increasing the number of LED lighting lamps. Multiple LED lighting lamps are separated but not connected, or are electrically connected by together by using an exposed wire, and cannot be used as an integral whole. In addition, low-voltage LEDs are used mostly in the LED market. With the maturing of an alternating current LED technology and a direct current high-voltage LED technology, the alternating current LED technology and the direct current high-voltage LED technology will be used widely. Different types of LEDs have different drive voltage modes and different LED arrangement manners. If for each type of LED, a different printed circuit board (PCB) and a different lens cover are made, it is not only troublesome, but also causes waste of materials and equipment.